Mirage Windwaker
Tribute Mirage Windwaker is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using her without Yoonie's permission, as she belongs to the person who made her. Information Name: Mirage Windwaker Age: 16 District: 10 - Livestock. Gender: Female. Appearance: Mirage has dark brown mahogany-ish colored hair which reaches the middle of her neck. It´s very shiny and organic-looking. She has striking silvery-grey eyes with a mist-like quality. She has a thin face, prominent cheekbones and a long nose. Her skin is very pale and she stands at 5`4. She hasn´t much muschles, and she is very thin. Main Weapon: Bow and Arrows. Other Weapons: Dagger, Spear. Strengths: Mirage´s best strength is her intelligence. She is wily and calculating, and she knows what her opponents will do long before they make a move. She is a hard tribute to fool, she can read people like books, digging up their true motives and she can detect traps with no problem. She is fast and agile as well as a great climber, she can scale almost any tree and cliff. Mirage is also very sneaky, and she can move around without making a single sound flawlessly. She knows a bit about shooting with a bow, and she also learns new skills very quickly. Weaknesses: Mirage may be intelligent and agile, but she also has her weaknesses. First of all she is small and thin, and older and bigger tributes can easily kill her close up. She hasn´t weapon experience, even though she can shoot decently with a bow. She is antisocial and a loner, so allies won´t be lined up to make an alliance with her. Lastly she is not used to natural envirements and doesn´t know anything about surviving in nature. Fears: She is scared of inclosed spaces, claustrophobia. Personality: Mirage is a very shy and antisocial girl, who doesn´t like to be amongst lots of other humans. She never tries to reach out and befriend someone and doesn´t like the thougth of attactment to someone else, she prefers to keep to herself. She doesn´t like attention and would rather do her own things instead of doing what all the others do. But she also has her fierce side, and she is passionate about her ideals and believes. Mirage isn´t the one to give up in the face of failure, she knows that to try again is the only option. She is afraid of the Games, but she is determined to prevail and return to District 10. Lastly she never forgets and she never forgives. Backstory: Mirage was born of Luna and Tiberius Windwaker, in a small cabin on the outskirts of District 10. They were extremely poor and lived in porverty year round, but they still kept together through it all. When Mirage was five her mother got pregnant with a baby girl. Even though another mouth to feed would result in even more suffering for Mirage and her parents they we´re over the moon with happiness over their new family member. But when the baby arrived the doctor concluded at once that she was stillborn. Mirage and her parents was in shock. They held a small funeral for little Amanda, and then they were forced to move on. But Mirage´s mother couldn´t. All she could do was sit by the grave and stare, she wouldn´t eat, drink or speak, no matter how much Mirage begged. This went on for about a week, then Mirage´s mother slowly withered away, just having the energy to say her last words to Mirage; I love you. Mirage´s father cared for Mirage for as long as he managed, but they were slowly starving. From there Mirage began to take terrerae, but it still wasn´t enough, and her father starved to death before her eyes. Now Mirage was all alone, she was forced to quit school and get a job. It was underpaid and had horrible working conditions, but she still worked from dawnbreak till the middle of the night. One night she had no food or money left, and nothing to lose. She stormed the Justice Buliding, where the gruesome Mayor sat who let all thse horrible things happen. She ran into his living room, with a gun pointed at the Mayor´s head she had stole from a peacekeeper. And without hesitation she pressed the trigger and blew off the man´s head. She was taken in custody of the peacekeepers. When she was sixteen she managed to slip out, with the whole District 10 peacekeeper unit at her heels. It was reaping day, and she understood what was the only option to get out of life imprisonment. She volunteered and was taken to the Capitol, determined to coming out of the Hunger Games alive and regaining her life. Alliance: Nobody. Tribute Token: The bullet she used to murder the Mayor. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes